


Unexpected

by TakeMeOut



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMeOut/pseuds/TakeMeOut
Summary: The Doctor’s busily tinkering under the console, brow furrowed, when there’s an odd popping noise she’s never heard in the Tardis before. She pauses, sonic in mid-air, as she evaluates the nature of the silence around her. Considering all her friends are at home at the moment, the hair on the back of her neck is distinctly unhappy about it.





	Unexpected

The Doctor’s busily tinkering under the console, brow furrowed, when there’s an odd popping noise she’s never heard in the Tardis before. She pauses, sonic in mid-air, as she evaluates the nature of the silence around her. Considering all her friends are at home at the moment, the hair on the back of her neck is distinctly unhappy about it.

“I really wouldn’t touch the blue wire if I were you,” River’s voice remarks from behind her, and the Doctor has to grab the console for balance as her legs threaten to give way. She turns, trying to catch her breath, and sees River standing three feet behind her, wearing a long, fitted black dress, towering heels, and a tiny smirk.

After a while, the Doctor’s respiratory bypass kicks in and allows her to croak out River’s name. “What … what in the name of Gallifrey are you doing here?”

River smirk becomes a little wider. “What do you think, Sweetie?”

There’s silence for a while as the Doctor narrows her eyes, first at River, and then at the Tardis. “This isn’t allowed, River,” she says quietly.

“Says who?” River replies glibly. The Doctor looks at the floor, silently. This isn’t what River expected; the Doctor’s grip on the console is white-knuckled as if she’ll never let go. Her coat is piled on the floor, and underneath her layered tops and braces her shoulders are raised as if in defence.

“I’ve been watching you,” adds River. “I thought I’d never catch you on your own.” A tiny tilt of the Doctor’s head, and there’s a faint hint of the arrogance River remembers. But the Doctor knows better than to ask how she’s achieved that, or even how River knows who she is. She knows what the answer will be.

The silence is growing heavier around them. Hiding her discomfort under a broadening grin, River asks, “Well? Not even a hug after all this time?”

River hardly sees the Doctor move, it’s so fast, but suddenly she’s pinned against a crystal pillar. And River knows how to handle herself, but _fuck_ , this Doctor’s much, much stronger than she looks, and the Doctor’s tongue is in her mouth and she’s helpless under the onslaught of the Doctor’s lips and teeth, which are licking and sucking expertly and without mercy as her own tongue tries to keep up.

River clutches the bottom of her dress in one hand and claws at the Doctor’s hair with the other as the Doctor bites at her neck and pushes her fingers inside River’s underwear, spreading River’s wetness with the heel of her hand as she slips two fingers inside her without any preamble.

Just as River’s breath becomes short and she starts to gasp into the Doctor’s skin, the fingers are gone and so are River’s pants, and the Doctor’s on her knees between River’s legs, nipping at the inside of her thighs as she lifts one leg onto her shoulder.

And then - _oh dear God_ \- the Doctor’s effortlessly lifted up her other leg so River’s sitting on her shoulders, the Doctor’s face buried in between River’s thighs. Her tongue’s already inside River, curling up and forwards insistently in a way that makes River arch uncontrollably against the pillar, biting back curses in four different languages. And River realises the the genial awkwardness, the hint of gawkiness, the faint malcoordination she’s seen in this incarnation so far - it’s all a front, a defence against the rest of the universe, hidden in plain sight. This Doctor knows exactly who she is and what kind of person she is.

And that’s the last coherent thought that the Doctor allows River to have for some considerable time.


End file.
